Deserted
by Tonights Silence
Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, naruto and Sasuke are lost on a deserted island. What will they do and when will they return home, if ever? ONESHOT


A/N: Me and my friends(Andrea, Hailey and Kayla) went hiking, the other day and we decided to write a story when we got back about an adventure like ours. Based on some of the things that happened to us and some events from our wacky minds... :)

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto... it'd be cool if we did though :)

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a forest, wondering why there was even a forest on an island in the first place. He always figures places like these were filled with little huts and girls who did the hula dance in grass skirts. But, this place was nothing at all like that. It was fulls of dumb trees, mud, sand and evil squirrels who stole his lunch earlier that day. He wouldn't have minded but Kakashi had told him not to eat breakfast as some kind of joke.

Now they were stuck on a deserted desert with nothing to eat or do. He jumped up from the rock he had been sitting on and shouted as loud as he could.

"ALL I WANT IS SOME RAMEN!!!" He felt something hit his head with a thud and fell to the ground face down. He pushed himself up to see Sasuke smirking and Sakura holding out her fist ready to hit him again.

"Stop shouting, stupid!" she said angrily.

"Please don't fight," Kakashi said while reading his book.

"I'm hungry though," Naruto whined.

"You shouldn't have given your lunch to the animals then, idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"They stole it! I told you that!" Naruto yelled again. He got another punch in the head. He rubbed the new made bump.

"This is all your fault so shut up," Sakura said angrily.

"Its his fault for making us come here," Naruto whined pointing his finger at Kakashi.

"Mine?" Kakashi said looking up from his book. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're the one who forgot their wallet," Sasuke muttered, "Why did you even bring one?"

"I thought there'd be places to buy stuff, maybe new kinds of Ramen," Naruto said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Well we found it, but now we're lost!" Sakura said in despair.

"We'll find a way out or someone will find us." Kakashi said nonchalantly, now back to his book.

"Why are you so calm!?" Sakura asked annoyed with his attitude. He shrugged. "naruto's right this is your fault! You made us come to this stupid deserted island, just so you could buy that dumb book!" She pointed at the book he was reading.

"You could have stayed home," Kakashi said.

"You told us it was a mission!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at him angrily.

"It was, a mission to get the new installment of Make Out Paradise," Kakashi said, grinning under his mask.

"I should have known when he said it was on a far away island.." sakura moaned.

"Why did I even come," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Well, Im not staying here any longer!" Naruto announced.

"Where are you gonna go?" Sakura asked.

"That way!" Naruto said pointing between two trees.

"Do you even know where that leads?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Well...it has to lead somewhere!" Naruto said walking ahead, "Are you coming?"

"Its better than staying here," Sakura grumbled. She followed him from behind. Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pockets walking quickly to catch up with the other two as Kakashi slowly followed.

They walked in silence, nobody talking. The only thing you could hear was Kakashi's humming, the sound of millions of bugs surrounding them and the croaks and moans of creatures deeper in the forest. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked back and forth, waiting for something to pop out and attack them. You never knew with a weird place like this after all.

"A steep hill," Naruto moaned stopping at the edge of it. Kakashi not paying attention knocked into Naruto. He moved his arms rapidly trying to balance himself so he wouldn't fall. Sadly, it only helped him fall faster, and he ended up rolling down

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto yelled as he rolled down to the bottom, hitting every possible rock or broken stick possible.

"Ow.." Naruto moaned from the bottom of the hill.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, yelling so he could hear.

"Augh, IM fine.." he muttered getting up from the ground. He was caked in mud from head to toe. It gave him the look of some kind of swamp monster.

"You look so.." sakura choked on her laughter as she slid down the hill. Sasuke and Kakakashi followed behind her slowly.

"Sorry," kakashi said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Put that stupid book away!" Naruto yelled.

"Even sounds like a monster," Sakura said jokingly, amused by her friends new look.

"This isn't funny Sakura," naruto moaned.

"Yea it kind of is," Sasuke said chuckling.

"Not you too.." Naruto moaned.

"Let's just find some water to clean you up," Sakura said stifling her laughter. Naruto just followed behind them, his head hanging down.

"There's some over there," Sakura said running towards it. Sasuke and Naruto ran after her.

"Slow down Sakura," Naruto said.

"Im not going to fa-" Sakura began but slipped in some mud, falling down, but was caught by Sasuke quickly.

"Slow down next time," Sasuke warned, trying to lift her to her feet but in the progress slipped himself. He took her with him and both fell in the watery mud.

"Nice catch!" Naruto said pointing and laughing. He laughed so hard he fell backwards in the progress.

"What are you three doing?" Kakashi asked, finally catching up to them.

"We're having a mudbath!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"You too Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, taking what she had said serious.

"Imbecile," Sasuke muttered.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled throwing a mudball straight for Kakashi's face. Before Kakshi could raise his arms to block it he was covered in mud and twigs.

"Naruto.." Kakshi said angrily.

"Thats what you get for reading that dumb perverted book all the time!" naruto said pointing and laughing. Kakakshi glared at him ferociosly.

"Funny..." Kakashi said rolling up his own mudball and throwing it at Naruto. naruto was prepared though and lowered his head just low enough to dodge it.

"What was that for!" Sakura yelled, standing up with her hands clenched. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you!" Kakakashi said waving his hands frantically.

"We're sorry Sakura," naruto said jumping up.

"I bet you are," Sakura said evily making her own two mudballs. She quickly whipped them into both kakashi and NArutos's faces and laughed.

_'Better than a punch, but it still hurts," _Naruto sniffled inside his head.

_'Scary..' _Was all Kakashi thought.

"Idiots, throwing mudballs like chil-" sasuke began but stopped as a mudball flew into his face. He sat there shocked from the attack. He wiped the mud from his face, now glaring at whoever stood in front of him.

"Now whos the idiot?" Naruto asked sticking his tongue out. Sakura was behind him trying to cover up her laughs.

"You asked for it," Sasuke said standing up. He knelt down to get a pile of mud and packed it together.

"Scary.." Naruto taunted.

"Naruto don't antagonize him," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Never let your guard down!" Sasuke yelled after faking a throw at Naruto, but instead throwing his mudball at Kakashi. Once again he was hit.

"I can't believe you're a Jonin!" Naruto said laughing.

"That was pretty sad," Sakura agreed. This set Kakashi off the edge as he made a mudball and began the all out war.

They all began throwing mudballs and any other things they could find at each other. Of course they didn't throw anything dangerous. They all laughed as each other got hit, but stopped as soon as they were. They would then throw back at the least suspecting person. This made the 'game' last for almost an hour until they were hot, sweaty, tired and completely dirty. They all fell to the ground. They looked at each other and laughed at what they saw.

"You're hair...it looks like a bird nest!" Naruto said laughing and pointing at Kakashi's hair.

"You're hair doesn't look much better," Sakura said giggling.

"You're hair is the same shape, only dirty.." Kakashi said amazed, as he gazed at Sasuke's hair.

"Still look like a bird," Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up, atleast I don't have a bird brain," Sasuke muttered.

"I'd so kick your ass, but im tired," Naruto said lying on the ground.

"That was fun though," Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I guess us coming her wasn't all that bad."

"I forgot we were lost," Sakura said laughing.

"Me too," NAruto said. Kakshi and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I guess we better start looking for Anko. She's probably pissed that we're late," Kakshi sighed as he slowly got up. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura got up too, trying to get as much twigs and mud the could get off themselves, not that it did very much.

"What's that.." Naruto said picking something off the ground. He wiped the mud off the item to find out it was a walkie talkie.

"Where did that come from?" sakura wondered aloud.

"I forgot I had that," Kakashi said nervously.

"You mean its yours!?" Naruto asked angrily, "Why didn't we use it to communicate with Anko!"

"I forgot.." Kakshi said slowly. sakura cracked her fingers as she walked closer to Kakashi.

"Wai-" Kakshi began but before he could finish was hit full power by Sakura's fist.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled as loudly as she could.

* * *

"You know what, I enjoyed today," sakura said as she looked at the sunset.

"Me too!" Naruto agreed holding on tightly as the boat zoomed through the water.

"I guess it was okay," Sasuke said slowly.

"I feel kind of bad about Kakashi though," sakura said worriedly.

"It was a little brutal what Anko did, but it was his fault," NAruto said looking behind the boat.

"I wonder what he's doing now." sakura wondered aloud.

"He probably just got back," sauke said.

"We're almost home!" Anko announced pointing to faraway land.

* * *

Back on the island Kakashi stood on the sandy beach, his eyes wide and mouth down so low it was impossible.

"She didn't.." Kakashi whispered to himself, denying the truth as he looked at the calm water. "she told me they'd wait for me... NOOOO!" Kakshi yelled as he fell on his knees to the ground. He heard a growl from behind him and looked to see the biggest lizard in the world.

"GRAAW!" the lizard growled.

"Nice lizard.." Kakashi said motioning it back with his hands. He got up and backed away. The lizard looked at him and licked its lips. Kakashi swore that it smiled at him too. "Im just going to..run!" Kakshi yelled turning to run away. The lizard leaped and chased after him.

* * *

A/N: We totally did have a mud fight and I did fall down a hill sadly. Im such a clutz...although it wasn't so bad except I got a small cut :P Andrea, Kayla and Hailey just laughed at me, great friends right? Thats how our mudball fight started though, because I was angry and threw one at andrea :P Anyways hope you liked our story. Review, it'd mean alot to us. Then we can brag we wrote a story together to our other friends :P


End file.
